


Muffin

by apprepuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apartment AU, Fluff without Plot, Gay Rights, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kinda, M/M, i mean i tried to give it plot but i didn’t do a very good job, roman has a cat, this is old, virgil and patton are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprepuff/pseuds/apprepuff
Summary: jesus christ i forgot to post this its so oldLogan can’t sleep because of his neighbour’s obnoxious cat, so he goes to let them know to tell it to shut up. What could go wrong?





	Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> I took a prompt from tumblr and made something  
I forgot to post this (this is literally from November 6th, 2018), it’s long and bad and rushed i’m sO SORRYYYYY

At about 10 PM on an autumn night, Logan Berry sat at his computer desk, typing away at a paper he had to finish, his head resting on one of his turtleneck-sleeved arms. He had been helping his best friend Patton with his university courses for the longest time, and Patton appreciated it. Logan was probably the reason he was passing, as his teachers were strict as all hell and gave out work that sometimes was just a little too far outside of Patton’s realm of knowledge. Logan even wrote cheat sheets for the student sometimes, which greatly helped his mark, although he couldn’t help but feel bad for cheating Patton through his courses like that. But the man was slowly learning to do things by himself, which Logan was proud of him for.

Lately, though, they hadn’t been able to talk as much. School was kicking Patton’s ass, and Logan was desperately trying to keep up. Even his own professors hadn’t been this hard on him.

Normally, this lack of contact wouldn’t bother Logan — more time alone meant more time to work on that sci-fi novel he was writing. He was a freelance author, after all, he enjoyed the spare time. But this was Patton, his closest — and practically only — friend since childhood. Not being able to talk to him was sparking.. loneliness. Logan shook his head a bit, and the feeling went away again, as an idle smile appeared on his lips.

“Patton, someday, you’re going to get caught, and then you’re going to have get through your classes without me...” he mumbled to himself.

After finishing up the paper and emailing the document to Patton, Logan stood up and headed to the kitchen, brewing some tea before sitting down again to write a new chapter of his sci-fi story.

Soon enough, a new chapter was finished, his cup was empty, and he was feeling rather tired. So he got out of his chair, stretched, and went to get ready for bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. He fell over onto his bed, lazily pulled the covers over himself, threw his glasses onto the bedside table, and shut his eyes.

* * *

At about 3:30 AM, the man was woken up to loud meowing from the apartment next door. He grumbled to himself and tried to cover his ears with his pillow.

“Stupid cat..!” he growled quietly. “Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to sleep!”

The cat, of course, didn’t listen, so Logan begrudgingly dragged himself out of bed, combed out a few knots in his hair with his fingers, put on his glasses to look presentable, and lazily pushed the door to his apartment open.

Warm, worn red wallpaper greeted him, a cream diamond-outline pattern that everyone’s seen once or twice decorating it. This was a rather high-end building, so it was well taken care of. Logan felt a tinge of thankfulness that his writing career was successful enough for him to live here.

After that moment was over, he turned his attention to the apartment to his left. There was a faint, sophisticated-sounding voice scolding whatever was meowing. It sounded almost like his own voice. Nonetheless, Logan shrugged it off, growled to himself again, and, still feeling sleepy, trudged over to the door, knocking on it a few times. No answer the first time.

“You’ve got to be kidding me..” Logan muttered to himself as he knocked again. This time, he heard shuffling from behind the door, and someone swung it open. Logan sighed and spoke without bothering to look at the stranger’s face.

“Hello, my good sir or madam, I’m Logan Berry, your neighbour. I’m terribly sorry to bother you, especially at this hour, but I keep hearing meowing coming from this apartment, and it’s making it hard for me to sleep. I don’t want to be “that guy”, but our apartment building has a strict “no pets” policy, and should this noise continue, I will have to report it to the building supers.” The sound of the stranger shifting slightly caught Logan’s attention, and he looked up to meet their eyes.

A tall man around his age stood before him, honey-brunette locks that had been dyed purple at the end swept to the side of his face and a red scarf wrapped around his neck, bright chocolate-coloured eyes looking curiously at the sweater-clad gentleman before him. The man wore an off-white sweater without a hood, and beige trousers. He looked concerned, not noticing Logan’s expression change from sleepy and frustrated to attentive. This stranger was quite attractive, as people went, which, coming from a man like Logan, who didn’t bother with love or attraction most of the time, was a high compliment.

The taller man broke the eye contact to look to the side and fumble with his hands. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry about Muffin waking you up! I hope you aren’t angry. She’s usually not like this.”

Logan straightened his posture a bit and shook his head, feeling a bit awkward. “Oh, no, I’m not angry at you. Her, a little bit, but not you. I know from experience how noisy cats can be, and how impossible it can be to.. for lack of better words, shut them up. My close friend Virgil owns a few.”

Logan’s neighbour smiled brightly at him. “Thank god, I thought I was about to get beaten up by a nerd in a cute sweater. Say, since you’re already up, you should come in! Stay a while. I’ve barely gotten to know anyone, I’d love to be friends with you. By the way, I’m Roman. Roman Prince!”

Logan could practically feel the loss of breath this man’s voice caused him. Jesus, this man talked more than Logan himself did! And that said something! He wasn’t sure why all of this talking was causing his heart to beat faster than normal, but he brushed it off as anxiety. Nonetheless, Roman seemed pleasant, and his voice was nice to listen to, despite how loud and attention-demanding it was.

“That sounds lovely, Roman. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, no, not at all! I insist, come in!” Roman held the door open for his neighbour, and Logan nodded politely at him as he stepped in.

Roman’s apartment was rather disorganized, with open-faced books laying on the glass coffee table and a rather tall cat tree standing beside a tall bookshelf. Several scenic pictures were hung on the wall, seemingly themed around medieval times. A laptop laid charging on the dining table off to the side. Logan took an interest in everything around him.

“I see you enjoy art?” he questioned. Roman nodded.

“I do art on the side, but these aren’t mine. I can’t paint that well yet. Would you like me to make you something to drink? Coffee, perhaps, or tea?”

Logan nodded. “Coffee would be nice. I won’t be going back to sleep for a while, anyway.”

Roman nodded and took to the kitchen. “Feel free to ask me any questions you may have, and look around as much as you like!” The shorter man took this as a green flag and continued to analyze his surroundings.

One of the open books, which Logan made sure to put a bookmark in before checking the cover, was a horror novel titled “Death to Allison May”. The visitor took an interest in it based on the cover. Another was a romance novel called “Silver Stars”. Logan took a mental note of the title, adding it to his ever-expanding list of books to read, and looked over at Roman again.

The taller man was humming a pleasant tune as he waited for the coffee, petting a chocolate tortoiseshell Persian cat that Logan assumed was Muffin. He soon made his way back to the living room as with two cups of coffee, Muffin following swiftly at his heels.

“I don’t know how you take your coffee, so I’ll let you add what you like,” Roman chuckled awkwardly. Logan’s neighbour handed him sugar and cream, along with a stirring stick.

After modifying his coffee to fit his tastes, Logan sat down on the black leather couch and listened to Roman ramble on and on about his life and passions — art, romance, acting, etc.

Logan didn’t realize that he had been staring until Roman stopped talking and raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry. I was really interested in what you were saying.” Logan apologized. Roman smiled and got off of the other couch to sit next to him.

“It’s okay,” he said cheerfully. “I find it flattering.”

Logan’s stomach felt slightly uneasy, being so close to someone else. Roman was sitting unusually close to him. Trying to keep his composure, he nodded. “Okay.”

Roman tilted his head at him, the cheerful smile staying on his face. “What about you? I don’t know anything about you. What are your interests? What do you do for a living? I’d like to get to know you. You seem rather charming.”

Logan thanked his neighbour for the compliment and talked about the novels he had written and several of his hobbies, as Roman’s words replayed in his head. The other man seemed interested in what Logan had to say, eyes not wandering from his new friend and listening to the man in the grey sweater next to him talk about himself and his lifestyle. He rambled about his friends, his life, and pretty much anything that came to mind. However, Logan got sidetracked — and may have screamed a little — when Muffin jumped into his lap without warning.

“It’s okay, nerd, it’s just Muffin! She wouldn’t hurt a fly!” Roman chuckled.

Logan awkwardly adjusted his glasses.

“Oh. Uh.. I-I knew that. She just.. startled me.” Roman smiled and stroked Muffin’s fur. Logan set a hand on the cat’s back.

“She’s soft.. is she a purebred?” he asked. Roman shook his head.

“I don’t get from breeders. I got her from a friend of mine when his had kittens.”

Logan hummed in response, and Muffin purred as he pet her. “I own a few books on cats. Apparently the base of the tail is their favourite spot to be scratched.”

Roman raised an eyebrow and scratched Muffin’s back near her tail, smiling when he got a positive response from the animal. The two were silent for a while, trying to remain quiet and listen to Muffin’s purrs.

“If I had the time and energy to take care of one, I would get a cat. It seems rather calming to have one, and I could use the stress relief..” Logan said quietly. Roman looked over at him.

“Well, since we’re friends, Muffin can be your cat too!” he replied with a smile, remembering to keep his voice down.

Logan looked surprised. “...friends? We’re friends? Already?”

Roman looked away awkwardly. “If you want to be, that is! Sorry.. I haven’t really had anyone to talk to these past few months other than the one friend who I’ve kept contact with.” He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his lap, and Logan set a hand on Roman’s shoulder.

“No no, don’t worry. If you consider us friends, then we should be. It’s good to find someone who isn’t annoyed by me, and frankly, I enjoy your presence.”

Roman perked up and looked back at the sweater-clad man next to him, and the sparkling in his eyes prompted a small, warm smile from Logan, which only made the prince’s eyes light up more.

“..What? What is it?” Logan asked quizzically, his smile not faltering. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Roman sat up and turned Logan’s face towards him a little, which made the intellectual flinch from the unexpected contact. “You have a pretty smile,” Roman told him quietly. Logan could feel himself shiver. The taller man must have noticed, because he chuckled a little. “Sorry. Did I scare you?”

“No, not really..” Logan admitted. “I’m just not used to contact from.. really anyone. I never had much physical attention, not even as a child.”

Roman tilted his head a bit in concern. “There’s one thing where we’re different. I was always close to someone as a kid.” He didn’t let Logan go just yet. “Sorry to ask, but.. do you _like_ physical contact?”

It took him a second to respond, but Logan slowly nodded. Roman moved a little closer, Muffin now asleep on her side and sprawled out on the two men’s laps, and wrapped his arms around his friend in a gentle hug.

Logan took a couple seconds to register what was going on, but slowly returned the hug, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder. He was warm, and the scent of paint and coffee drifted from his scarf. The feeling of being embraced was something that he wasn’t used to. Patton hugged him all the time, and Virgil did it sometimes too. But something about Roman was extra warm and welcoming, so he swayed a little and smiled.

When he felt Roman pull away a bit, he let him go. Roman was smiling, but looked concerned.

“You’re cold as metal!” he exclaimed quietly.

Logan shrugged halfheartedly. “Virgil calls me a walking ice box.”

He took another sip of his coffee, which would hopefully warm him up a bit. It was getting a bit drafty in the apartment. Then again, it was 3 AM, so that was to be expected. At least his sweater, Roman’s touch, the hot coffee, and the purring cat in his lap were keeping him warm.

“Well, I know how you can warm up,” Roman said casually. Logan cocked an eyebrow as he put down his coffee. Muffin shifted a bit, but didn’t wake up, as Roman moved just a little closer.

Logan had expected Roman to either offer him a blanket or hug him again. What he didn’t expect was for the neighbouring man to lean in and kiss him.

It was sudden, but gentle. Logan’s eyes fluttered closed instinctually, feeling Roman’s hands wrap around him slowly, waiting for any sign to either continue or stop. Logan nodded slightly, draping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. He was reasonably nervous — the last time he had kissed anyone was his first boyfriend in high school, who had turned out to be cheating on him with a friend, so he had been on the line about romance ever since.

But despite just meeting Roman less than two hours before.. this felt nice. As he moved one hand away from Roman’s shoulders to brush his hair out of his face, he felt a hand grip his wrist, pinning it to the couch below them.

Roman pulled away for a moment to meet Logan’s eyes. The previously stone-cold man was completely red, hazel eyes stricken with confusion.

Roman smiled a bit. “Warmer now?” teased the taller man. Logan quickly averted his gaze and nodded slowly.

“Y.. yes, thank you.. Roman.” That earned a laugh.

“What’s with that face, friend? Are you nervous?”

Logan straightened his posture and tried to regain his composure. Roman put a hand on his shoulder, but didn’t meet his eyes.

“Listen, I’m sorry I surprised you like that. But I didn’t want to miss my chance, because it’s only a matter of time before someone else finds you.”

Logan was surprised. “Someone.. else? Roman, I’m hardly that desirable. I talk too much and I practically have no personality outside of my interest in all things to do with outer space.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “And literature, coffee, cats, and all of the other things you’ve talked about to me.”

The intellectual tried to think of a comeback, but he had nothing. “...you’ve got me there.” he responded in defeat. Roman smiled.

“So... how should we proceed with this?”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“We could stay friends, and forget about this, or we could take it further. Your choice. I know we just met, so you might not want to jump right into something like—”

Logan answered Roman’s question by grabbing his scarf and pulling him forward again, falling over on his back with Roman laid on his side on top of him. After a few seconds, the two laughed quietly.

Muffin, now awake, watched the two men cuddle for a minute from across the room, and then turned around and left without a sound.


End file.
